1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a safety device to protect the user from injury due to the movement of the container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the refrigerator is a home appliance for storing food at a low temperature by operating a refrigerating system. A related art refrigerator will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art refrigerator is provided with upper, and lower storage chambers 22 and 23 in a body 11 thereof. The lower storage chamber 31 has an opening in front of the body, and the upper storage chamber 21 and the lower storage chamber 31 have an upper door 23 and a lower door 33 mounted thereon respectively for opening/closing the respective storage chambers. There is a machinery room 13 at a lower portion of the body 11 for mounting a compressor 15, and the like.
The upper door 23, which opens/closes a front opening of the upper storage chamber 21, includes one pair of left, and right side doors, each rotatably mounted on the body. The lower door 33 slides in the front/rear direction of the body 11 to open/close the lower storage chamber 31 in a drawer fashion.
For sliding of the lower door 33, there are rails 37 mounted both on opposite sides of a lower portion of the body 11 and opposite back sides of the lower door 33 for sliding and extending in the front/rear direction, and a container 35 of a box shape with an open top behind the door 33 for holding food. The container 35 is opened/closed as the container 35 slides in the front/rear direction with the lower door 33.
However, the related art refrigerator has the following problems. In a case the container is mounted at a lower portion of the body, since a position of the container is low, the user has to lower his/her position by bending or squatting down to put in or take out food. Particularly, because the user is required to bend his/her body to find, and take out a desired piece of food from many pieces of food, the longer the user bends his/her body, the more harmful to the user's health.